


No More Secrets

by DingleLovesSugdenAlways



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Asexuality, Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DingleLovesSugdenAlways/pseuds/DingleLovesSugdenAlways
Summary: Liv's been moody and withdrawn. Robert is worried about her but then comes to realise hes being kept out of whatever is going on. He's not happy there's more secrets.Liv eventually comes out.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I said ages ago I'd do a fic where Rob is finally involved in Liv's asexuality storyline now that he is back in the family. We really missed out on that dynamic with Rob being away from the family. I'm glad the show is revisiting it because it was so unfinished.   
> Anyway here is my take. I hope I've done it justice. I hope I haven't offended anyone. I've tried to do some research into asexuality but I do not pretend to be an expert. 
> 
> If you have any points or improvements, I encourage creative criticism.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy.

Robert was concerned. He always looked out for his family, they were all that mattered to him now. So when Liv started withdrawing into herself, losing her temper at the slightest thing and being secretive Robert became worried. He watched her closely and hoped beyond hope she wasn’t drinking again. He mentioned his concern to Aaron a few times but he appeared not to have noticed Liv’s change in attitude, which surprised him if he was honest because he was fiercely protective of his little sister. He’d tried to talk to Liv but she just bit his head off.

One night Robert woke to an empty bed, he quietly got up in search of his husband. He didn’t have to look for long as he could hear the quiet whispers coming from the small gap of Liv’s door. He heard Liv sniffle and thank Aaron for the chat, which was Robert’s cue to scarper back to bed; he didn’t want it to appear like he’d been eaves dropping. Robert closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when Aaron crept back into bed. Robert used his sleepy voice to ask where Aaron had been to which he replied,

“Just needed a drink, go back to sleep.” Robert was hurt, Liv didn’t trust him enough to talk and Aaron obviously knew what was going on but hadn’t told Robert. He was keeping secrets again after all the talking and promises.

Robert had a very broken sleep. So at 6am he got up and made himself a strong coffee. He sat patiently waiting for either Liv or Aaron to rise. Liv was first, dressed ready to go out, surprising for this early in the morning. Robert greeted Liv like nothing was wrong, hoping beyond hope she would open up to him. She just grunted at him as she put her coat on.

“Where you going this early Liv?” Robert questioned.

“Out Robert.” She snapped back.

“Yeh but where Liv? It’s very early. Are you ok?” he gently pushed.

“Yes Robert I’m fine will you just get off my back. I’m meeting Doug before the bus arrives.” And with that finality she left. Robert slumped back down and was found in that same position by Aaron shortly after.

“Robert. Rob. You ok? Rob.” Robert finally realised he was no longer alone and snapped out of his thoughts. Looking up,

“Hiya.” He sounded very defeated to Aaron and he was worried.

“Rob what’s up?” he enquired.

“What’s going on with Liv Aaron?” Aaron stood up to make himself some tea,

“There’s nothing wrong Rob she’s fine.” He brushed off. Robert was angry now.

“DON’T lie to me Aaron! I’m not blind! I can see she’s struggling. She’s upset, she’s withdrawn, she’s moody. I heard you talking to her last night. I didn’t hear what was up but clearly there’s something that you don’t want to tell me about. Is it college? Is she being bullied? Is she drinking again?” Robert pleaded.

Aaron sighed, “She’s not drinking again Robert, she’s fine or at least she will be.”

“That’s it? That’s all your giving me? She’s my little sister too Aaron! I thought we promised no more secrets Aaron, or does that only apply to me?”

“Rob stop please. I’m sorry ok, I know we said no more secrets but this is different…”

“You know what Aaron forget it.” Robert stood up and left to go get Seb from Victoria’s, leaving Aaron behind. He couldn’t believe this was happening again. He felt rejected, like he wasn’t part of the family again. Robert felt better after going for a brisk, autumnal walk with Seb and after some time at the park with his boy giggling on the swing he decided it was time to head back. One he needed to get Seb warmed up and that’s what they did now. They always came home to sort it out together. He’d just got through the door and he could hear Aaron on the phone. It sounded forceful and pleading at the same time.

“It’s time to tell him Liv. I can’t keep lying to him it’s not fair, he cares about you too. You need to tell him. No I wouldn’t do that to you, you know that but it’s time. Come home early just for today and we’ll tell him. Ok. Thank you Liv, see you soon.” Robert watched as he ended the call, his shoulders slumped down as his head fell forward and he let out a deep breath. Robert stood for a few seconds watching him then Seb let them both know he didn’t like being ignored. Aaron spun around at the sound.

“Rob, I’m so glad your back. How’s our little champ?”

Robert cleared his throat and replied, “Yeh he’s good. Look Aaron, I’m sorry for…” Aaron interrupted him,

“You don’t need to apologise, really. We did say no secrets and I hope once Liv tells you, you’ll understand why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t keep it from you because I didn’t want you to know. It’s just, it’s not my secret to tell Rob. I promise I’ve been championing you to Liv, for her to confide in you. It’s just taken some time for her to open up again. But I think she’s finally ready, she’s on her way home now.”

“Ok well let’s get him fed, changed and down for his nap. Then there’ll be no distractions.”

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table and Aaron was coming down the stairs after putting Seb down when Liv came through the door. No words were said, she just dumped her bag down and sat at the table with Rob. Aaron joined them and then gave Liv a nudge. She looked at Aaron who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. She finally looked at Robert and he could see insecurity, fear and sadness in her eyes. Robert had an overpowering urge to protect her.

“Listen Liv, whatever is going on, I’m sorry for pushing you and falling out with Aaron about it. I can see whatever this is, you’re not alone because you’ve got your brother so please if you’re not ready to share this then there’s no pressure from me. Just know I’ll be there to listen and help you when you’re ready. I was being selfish, but do you expect anything else from me?”

Liv laughed a little at that, “I know it’s because you’ve been worried about me Rob and I’m so grateful I have two brothers who care so much. I promise I’ve not been drinking.” She thought for a moment, “I’ve just been scared at how you’d react, which is really stupid because this is the least judgemental house there is. I understand it better now but I still don’t fully understand it myself so how can I expect you to?” She stopped, struggling to find words, “I don’t feel normal and I haven’t done for a long time. Aaron’s been trying to get me to see that there is no normal and I’m slowly getting there. Aaron’s been helping me since my 16th birthday.” She paused and waited for Robert to catch up. Robert thought back to what he had heard about Liv’s party.

“Do you mean when Gabby said you’d kissed her? Liv is this about your sexuality?” Liv nodded. Robert pulled her into a hug, a big bear hug. “Whatever it is, I’m already really proud of you. And Aaron’s right there’s no such thing as normal.”

Muffled by Robert’s hug, “Rob. Rob. Let go I’m trying to come out to you here!” Rob let go,

“Yeh sorry.” He coughed a little choked up. Liv took a deep breath,

“So yeh she did try to out me but it’s not what most people think. I’m not a lesbian. It’s taken a lot of time for me to even understand it. Aaron made me realise I didn’t need to label myself straight away, if ever. Maybe I hadn’t found the right person, maybe I was too young. But I’m sure now Rob. I don’t fancy anyone, regardless of their gender or sexual orientation and I never have. And please don’t say that it might just be a stage I’m going through and that it will pass because it’s not. It’s never going to change; this is how I genuinely feel. This is who I am. Aaron hasn’t heard me say it yet actually.” She smiled shyly. Aaron and Robert both took a hand each and waited patiently. She took a deep breath, “So I am… asexual. Yep asexual.”

Robert spoke first, “I’m so proud of you, thank you for trusting me enough to share all this and if you say this is who you are I would never argue that it’s just a phase. You’re asexual and that’s fine by me, you’re still Liv and your still my little sister.”

Aaron added, “I’m proud of you too. I’m glad you’ve been able to say it out loud. Do you feel better for it now? “

“Yeh I do. I feel even better that you don’t think I’m weird…”

“Woah! You’re still weird Liv, your sexuality has nothing to do with that!” Robert laughed and ruffled Liv’s hair.

“Thanks Rob,” Liv laughed, “Can always trust you for an insult.” She said laughing.

“No but seriously, are you ok?” He asked.

“Yeh I think I am, I know I’ve been moody but it’s been pretty confusing for me, I was desperate to fancy other people, just like everyone else does. I felt like I was missing out and that there was something seriously wrong with me. It’s a sickening sight at college and it just made we feel more out of it. But I’m actually glad I’ve been able to give it a label now, I was ready to label it. Its helped my understanding and reading about other people’s experiences has made me realise it’s ok and made me ready to come out. I’m happy.”

“Wow Liv. Well you did better than the pair of us. We made a right mess of coming out. I’m sure Aaron will agree that we are happy you’ve figured yourself out and are happy. That makes all of us happy. Just promise us one thing. If you need to talk to us about any of it or whatever, you don’t hesitate to come to us? We want to be here for you if you need us.” Rob reassured her.

“I will. I promise.” Liv said giving each of her brothers a quick hug.

“Right, let’s get takeout tonight, film or VR whatever. Sound good?” Rob announced. Aaron agreed immediately as did Liv,

“Or maybe we could get the crafts out and make our own Rainbow flag, it’s like LGBTQIA+ central in this house.” She belly laughed when she saw the look of horror on her brothers’ faces. “I’m only kidding, but maybe a family selfie?” she suggested. Aaron took his phone out and took the perfect picture of the three of them - #proudGBAfamily.


End file.
